El Kitsune Dorado
by Fuego de Zorro
Summary: "¿Qué hiciste?" "La libertad solo se da en forma de opciones y eso es lo que le dí: una oportunidad de decidir." AU


**El Kitsune Dorado:**

La ciudad se extendía como una cicatriz metálica que profanaba la faz del mundo por lo que parecían cientos de kilómetros. Las torres se alzaban cínicas contra el cielo en una mofa de los que osaran mirarlas, recordándoles que su nimia existencia era solo transitoria. Sus dedos ensangrentados y grises se estiraban para arrancar el cielo.

La calle por la que se veía caminar una pequeña silueta era bordeada a ambos lados por edificios de dos o tres decenas de pisos que se cernían amenazadores, escondiendo el amargo recuerdo del cielo tras velos grises y negros, si se tenía suerte. Si no era así, se podía ver su faz polvorienta y la desesperanza que eso acarreaba.

El cielo era despectivo, desafiando a quien tuviera aún algo de consciencia a mirarlo, sobrevivir a su desinterés que inundaba las vidas de la gente, o mostrar un desinterés mayor e ignorarlo. Se reía del hombre.

Se trataba probablemente de un niño de alrededor de cuatro o cinco años. Los edificios custodiaban la calle que recorría como gigantes ominosos, monumentos al paso del tiempo; decían que existía realmente algo fuera del cinismo e indiferencia que reinaba de tal manera que, junto con el cadáver del empíreo rasgado y las luces artificiales abióticas, cuajaba el tiempo.

Las fachadas presentaban balcones ocupados con restos de mobiliario o ropa descolorida. Hilos y cables de todo tipo circulaban por las fachadas y de una a la otra, cables de energía, la mitad en desuso, la otra en un descuido negligente que no permitía saber en qué estado se encontraban, cables metálicos, cuerdas e hilos de materiales compuestos para mantener unidos y dar soporte a las favelas que parasitaban los lados de los edificios. En su defensa, estos últimos no estaban mejor por dentro.

Las viviendas se extendían hacinadas por la superficie a veces juntándose en grupos para formar bodegas u otras tiendas. Telas de distintos tonos descoloridos cubrían gran parte de los lados, como paredes o techos, junto con trapos que pasaban por ropa, extendida sobre líneas entre ambos edificios. Todo cubierto de polvo y el hollín del estancamiento del smog. Aunque mayormente parecían abandonados para el ojo inexperto, nada estaba más lejos de la verdad; la gente simplemente siempre le cerraba las puertas a la figura.

Pese a la sepsis de esa parte de la ciudad aún había añoranza en la mente de aquel huérfano. Se movía sin demostrarlo, lentamente y con cautela.

Hace unas veinte horas lo había invadido una sensación de urgencia; le decía que tenía que buscar algo. Era tan fuerte que incluso lo llevó de nuevo a la superficie, ahora la sensación regresaba y le decía que no estaba más cerca que al principio.

 _Corre._

Y un impulso lo llevó a moverse de su ritmo sigiloso. Cuando se vive de esta forma se aprende el arte de la cripsis, sino simplemente no se vive. Las mafias o pandillas son las únicas que se benefician del aposematismo. Aun así toda la gente evita a aquel niño cuando está sola o en grupos pequeños. A veces, por ninguna razón aparente, cuando lo evitan, Naruto tiene suerte.

Puede sentir la superficie irregular del neoasfalto clase III en sus pies, manchado y doloroso. La mugre rellena la mayoría de los bordes filosos aunque de vez en cuando le hiere. No importa, siempre la piel vuelve a cerrarse rápidamente. Pero las costras de sangre son bienvenidas, hacen que todo duela menos. En su cuerpo por alguna razón jamás hay tejido cicatrizal que lo marque, siempre su cuerpo vuelve a cómo debe ser.

Eso excluye su ropa por supuesto, y aquí siempre falta agua con la que limpiarse, si es que se tiene suficiente para beber.

El aire no es tan denso como bajo la superficie, mas lo compensa con el escozor de un sabor polvoriento, metálico y artificial. Olores extraños e industriales flotan junto al sabor de la decadencia, pero algo tiene que inundar los pulmones del rubio para que viva. Y nunca pareció tan refrescante.

 _Corre._

Así lo hace, al final de la calle hay una curva y un callejón sin salida aparente. Los muros que forman el cuadrilátero de la calle están ahora desprovistos de balcones y las cosas que la gente hubiera puesto en ellos. En un punto indeterminado quedaron atrás los tendederos de ropa, el mobiliario y las tablas, paneles o similares que la gente usaba para modificar la cara del edificio. La mente de Naruto no se ocupa más en buscar peligros que se escondan tras las planchas de pizarreño, la madera y los polímeros o escondites nuevos. Sin embargo permanece alerta, por desgracia siempre permanece alerta.

Hay un viejo tubo de aire, de los que aún se hacían con aleaciones metálicas puras. Significa que en algún lugar tiene que haber una escotilla; nunca se dejaban expuestos sin razón. En el pasado eran controlados periódicamente, antes que la ciudad sufriera el ataque. Ahora no había ni dinero ni ganas de nada.

Dos metros a la derecha se encontraba un válvula semiesférica de alrededor de medio metro de diámetro, concordante con el diámetro del tubo. No se distinguía bien si hace mucho tiempo fue roja, naranja o café, el óxido marrón formó una capa blanda y delgada sobre su superficie. Abrirla fue difícil, los goznes no se movieron por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Dentro del tubo se acumulaban un par de centímetros de agua estancada. Naruto la sentía tibia entre los dedos sus pies. La oscuridad absoluta del interior no detuvo al rubio ni tampoco las secciones mal ajustadas que dejaban dolorosos remaches y soldaduras de mala calidad expuestos. Aun así, el agua creaba un sentimiento agradable al fluir entre sus pies.

Al cabo de un tiempo de correr a ciegas el olor comenzó a cambiar del olor metálico del ducto a uno levemente más salado que se parecía aún menos al smog y hollín del exterior. No era un soplo de aire fresco pero era mucho más de lo que Naruto podía recordar.

Hay algo que le dice que tiene que ir más rápido. La sensación de urgencia lo invade, no es la ansiedad del peligro ni el presentimiento de algo, es un ansia de lograr algo, de llegar a algo, pero no sabe a qué. A esta altura dejó de importar la razón detrás de todo eso. No es como si la considerara desde un principio tampoco.

¿Hace cuánto corría? ¿Un par de horas quizá? ¿Había estado acaso corriendo toda su vida?

Tenía que descender más… cerca de la superficie era muy peligroso, puede que el huérfano no supiera casi nada, pero conocía el dolor y que la miseria era suficiente para aplastar los sueños mas no los rencores. _Aún, quizá algún día alguien me llegue a querer._

Aquel niño, bajo toda la suciedad de su pelo rubio, sí sabía algo:

Nivel -15, demasiada gente, casi no se puede respirar. Es imposible pasar por aquí, es muerte segura.

Nivel -20, demasiada gente, es posible moverse, sin embargo ningún escondite es seguro; nada es seguro.

Nivel -25, hay algunos lugares por los que se puede pasar, por lo demás aún es inhabitable.

Nivel -30, se puede mirar sin temor, es posible avanzar. No es seguro.

Nivel -35, se puede salir a la calle por cortos periodos de tiempo siempre que cada salida no parezca tener conexión con las demás ni patrón. Es posible desplazarse con extremo cuidado.

Nivel -40, se puede caminar por la calle por un tiempo, es bastante peligroso.

Nivel -50, se puede caminar por la calle con miedo.

Nivel -55, es necesario ser precavido, pero el movimiento no es restringido.

Nivel -60, se puede salir a la calle con precaución mas no con miedo.

Nivel -65, se puede salir a la calle sin preocupación.

Nivel -70, tranquilidad…

Nivel -75, refugio…

Nivel -80, vía expresa.

Más abajo… ¿quién sabe qué hay más abajo? Maquinaria, conductos, niveles sin terminar…

Los pisos inferiores eran los más seguros siempre. Al joven Uzumaki le gustaba explorar los niveles por debajo de los reconocidos. Eso de que niveles más profundos que el -65 no existían era una mentira. Ellos lo sabían, ellos no querían admitirlo. La superficie era aterradora. El Sol dolía en los ojos, el cielo no era diferente al cielorraso metálico y de carbono; gris, viejo, gastado, frío, ¿cuál era la gran maravilla? El aire sabía distinto, nada más.

Claro que no podían negar que los niveles subterráneos existían más allá del -15, pero como lo quisieran hacer. Era obvio que querían que desaparecieran… que desapareciéramos. Ellos ignoraban todo siempre que podían. Son unos idiotas, eso le hace la superficie a sus cabezas, los edificios son los mismos hacia arriba que hacia abajo, ¿no?

Igual no sé cómo viven. Debe ser más difícil esconderse cuando la luz siempre está arriba. Las luces que tenemos aquí son mejores, el amarillo es más bonito que el gris del cielo y más fuerte. Los de arriba ni se pueden esconder bien, ¿de qué sirven entonces?

El rubio pensaba descender por un par de días y observar los niveles inferiores; hasta que su estómago pudo más que su curiosidad. Tendría que aguantarse, comería en unos días en el peor de los casos.

Naruto agradeció que el dolor de sus pies heridos bloqueara por unas horas el de su estómago. Era más soportable.

Bajó más a lo largo del tubo. Su sentido de la orientación le decía que estaba descendiendo con una levísima inclinación. Siguió avanzando.

En unos minutos había salido del tubo y entrado en una habitación en modo automático, una estación de algo, hace mucho derruida. Se encontraba mirando desde una fisura en las paredes laterales. La sala se abría a unos cinco metros por debajo y continuaba hasta lo que quedaba del techo por otros diez metros más. La grieta perforaba algunos de los pocos paneles metálicos que se aferraban débilmente a la muralla en lo que en el pasado debió parecerse a un embaldosado por la forma en que estaban puestos. La muralla se extendía por cerca de dos metros a su izquierda y por la derecha hasta el otro extremo de la sala a unos 30 metros, solo distinguiéndose formas inciertas en la obscuridad.

La pared de enfrente no se veía y Naruto jamás se había molestado en descubrir a cuanta distancia estaba. Prefería quedarse donde las luces seguían brillando. Hacia adelante se levantaba uno de los pilares cilíndricos de base elíptica que sostenía el segundo nivel, un piso no unido a los muros, por donde la gente ingresaba a la estación. El flanco más lejano colapsó rompiendo el piso más alto por la mitad y regando escombros por toda la habitación.

Hacía tiempo que una de las paredes que daban acceso a los túneles cedió ante el peso de una enorme cañería de concreto de tipo mineral. Ahora los restos bloqueaban cuatro de los seis túneles que corrían en paralelo, los más cercanos al muro desde donde Naruto observaba. Los otros dos no eran visibles. Los tubos fluorescentes no podían hacer mucho. La mayoría calló junto con los paneles del techo. Los que quedaban, colgando de sus cables de manera totalmente distorsionada y aleatoria llevaban décadas encendidos sin que debieran estarlo. El rubio no pensaba en cómo si no había suministro eléctrico, solo los miraba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que alguna lámina del cielorraso no fuera a caérsele encima. La superficie irregular no ayudaba, apenas se podía reconocer la forma del techo gracias a que todo era mantenido en suspensión por cables viejos y vigas oxidadas. El resto habiendo caído al suelo en pedazos, ahora solo terrones de neo-concreto.

 _En algún lugar estaban… de alguna forma tenía que bajar._

 _En algún lugar estaban y no era un lugar físico; algo lo llamaba._

Cerca del final de la grieta se apoyaban tres cables negros de cerca de seis centímetros de diámetro.

Asió uno con fuerza y se deslizó por el tramo hasta el suelo. Una vez en el suelo dobló a la derecha y se dispuso a tomar el segundo túnel desde la derecha, la misma dirección en que estaba la muralla por la cual ingresó.

El piso quizá fue de mármol lujoso o de simple cerámica sintética, ambos eran igual de fríos. Los grandes trozos del techo que cayeron en el pasado rompieron la mayoría de las baldosas y esparcieron escombros de diversos tamaños junto con una capa omnipresente de polvo. A cada paso las baldosas cortaban sus pies, sentía como pedacitos de distinto tamaño se metían en su carne o la perforaban mientras que el polvo se mezclaba con la sangre en un alquitrán sanguinolento menos dañino que el polvo que era levantado y doloroso de inhalar.

Cruzó el umbral del túnel y se dispuso a caminar hasta donde lo llevara. Varias decenas de kilómetros siguiendo la línea llegaron a un final cuando el Uzumaki sintió que la mitad del piso del túnel se inclinaba lentamente hacia abajo y a la derecha. La oscuridad era absoluta. Abruptamente acababa el camino, el piso del túnel terminaba. Naruto sintió las grietas de un concreto aún más viejo, la sensación era diferente, dolía más en los pies.

Había un abismo adelante. Saltó. Los músculos de sus piernas se apretaban en protesta como siempre y casi cedieron al verse forzados a aguantar su caída. El esguince o torcedura era un estado más natural que el músculo sano, la costumbre no hizo que diera la bienvenida al dolor de su cuerpo al chocar con el piso; pero no lo rechazó tampoco.

Su pequeña forma ingresó a una alcantarilla seca. Tenía una levísima pendiente ascendente, demasiado pequeña para darse cuenta y tampoco había agua que indicara el camino.

Estaba más cerca del principal muro exterior de lo que alguna vez había estado…

Por suerte la tubería estuvo seca todo el camino hasta la próxima intersección, más o menos unos trescientos metros por detrás del muro principal y a casi treinta kilómetros del túnel del metro por donde había ingresado.

Era momento de la parte más difícil…

Afuera un viento leve transportaba cruelmente un frío glacial, era de noche, la verdadera noche y no el día opaco, y llovía.

Naruto abrió con dificultad una esclusa en medio de la oscuridad total, era horriblemente pesada, seguramente de alguna aleación de hierro obsoleta. Estaba oxidada aunque por suerte eso no contribuía con fricción en los goznes.

Emergió de la alcantarilla sin problemas, dio un último vistazo al abismo oscuro de un metro de diámetro que era el túnel y miró hacia los lados.

Se encontraba en la zona despejada de construcciones entre el muro y la ciudad. Una franja vacía de decenas de kilómetros por la que solo pasaban unas cuantas carreteras hacia las puertas de Konoha pero por lo demás solo era poblada por surcos en la tierra de dos o tres pisos de profundidad y entre diez y dos metros de ancho. Eran lo que quedó de cuando limpiaron esa zona de construcciones. Fueron subterráneos, alcantarillas, túneles de metro, tuberías de mantenimiento, de agua. Se encargaron de quitar casi todo rastro de concreto y metal de la zona excepto por la continua loza del piso formada por lo que fueron calles y primeros pisos de edificaciones.

Ahora la lluvia lo transformaba todo en un barreal frío e intransitable. Esta fue la imagen a la que el rubio emergió. Los lindes de la ciudad se veían a unos cientos de metros por sobre el muro, tras el velo de la lluvia se vía como una distancia eterna. Un mundo que habitaba al lado de otro en un plano diferente, una existencia paralela, dos líneas de vida que no se tocarían nunca. Era una visión desesperanzadora. Antagonizando a las chozas bajas y apartamentos derruidos, venidos abajo y aún ocupados que formaban la periferia de la ciudad se recortaba la sombra negra del gran muro perimetral contra el cielo nocturno azul.

Era una masa que se mostraba indefinida, informe y colosal pretenciosamente tratando de alcanzar el cielo nocturno con su altura. Se veía de un tono más oscuro que todo lo circundante, era de un metal opaco, aun cuando estaba húmedo como ahora devoraba insaciablemente la luz que arrojaba débilmente la ciudad en la distancia al igual que los haces blancos y motas amarillas de los focos en su cima, acompañados por el sabor metálico de la radioactividad en su boca.

Sin importar los esfuerzos que el muro hiciera no podía competir con el cielo. Era una noche extraña, de las cuales brillan con luz propia y además era encandilada por los electrones alterados en el neón y el tungsteno. Así el cielo se veía como la sima más negra mientras que al precipitarse a tierra se degradaba en azul rey para concluir en una interfase de un azul enfermizo cerca de la ciudad.

Sin embargo las luces de la urbe desparecieron en la mente de aquel niño en ese momento y se llevaron consigo el azul. El cielo engullía las luces y las miradas de en quienes todavía viviera el sentido de maravilla. Las estrellas atraían con su empírea gloria, testimonio eterno de la infinidad, de que el hombre no cruzaría en eones los mares de Horus.

Pero el rubio no sintió el desánimo de ver el fin del mundo que habitó toda su vida. Era un apocalipsis del que estaba orgulloso. El fin del mundo, de su mundo. Los lindes de sus experiencias, de su sufrimiento. Todo estaba a su alcance, lo podía dejar atrás, él podía terminar con el mundo, pero el significado de apocalipsis no era eso… significaba develar, quitar el velo del mundo. Quitar las cadenas que lo ataban aquí, quitar de su mente la visión que le habían dado, la forma de mundo que le habían impuesto. Romper el cielorraso de papel que pusieron sobre él.

Una vez que el rubio salió de su trance pudo ver que se encontraba en una zanja ancha y poco profunda, la compuerta por la que emergió se llenaba lentamente de agua…

Era momento de cruzar ese lugar yermo, tan así que pecaba de ser artificial y aséptico. El silencio llamaba a la tormenta en el interior del Uzumaki con tal fuerza que sintió el barro solo superficialmente, como si perteneciera a otra piel entumecida a varios centímetros sobre la suya. La distancia al otro muro no era tan grande como para no poder cruzarla inmediatamente. El sueño era un regalo divino en la vida que estaba abandonando así que era muy inusual pasar más de un par de horas durmiendo pésimo, cada dos o tres días, pero nunca se sintió menos cansado.

Después de varias eternidades terminó de cruzar el irregular terreno que lo separaba del muro; ahora buscaba una alcantarilla, drenaje vertical, muesca o túnel de mantenimiento que le permitiera subir.

El cielo continuaba vertiéndose en el mundo y depositando su helada caricia sobre la piel de Naruto, hace mucho que temblaba, ya le dolían los músculos por ello y no necesitaba que se sumara algo a la cercenante punzada del frío. Pronto el entumecimiento daría paso al dolor de nuevo. Algún progreso conseguiría antes de ello si es que todo fuera a resultar. Pero ese dolor era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que experimentaría en su vida, lavando el fango y la mugre de su existencia anterior mientras en el exterior era lo opuesto.

Muchísimas horas, ¿o días?, después estaba sobre el mecanismo que controlaba la apertura de una de las puertas mayores. La maquinaria nunca dejaba un hueco para estirarse completamente o por lo menos estar en una posición que fuera soportable por más de cinco minutos. Contorsionarse aquí es igual a la ciudad. ¿Qué importa entonces? Si en ambos puedo morir. Era una bonita tentación, pero por alguna razón algo no lo impulsaba por ese camino. Nunca lo hizo. Su alma asemejaba a un explorador, sabía que algo más estaba allí, fuera de esas murallas. Tanto las físicas como las que separaban quizás a la vida de la muerte y lo demás. Pero eso no sería importante por un buen tiempo, primero tenía que ingeniárselas para salir.

El muro era una de las pocas piezas de tecnología bien mantenida fuera del centro de la ciudad, la periferia siempre fue el lugar donde toda la basura terminaba: humana, tecnológica, inmobiliaria, emocional, mecánica, política. Al paso del tiempo eso no le importaba, ¿por qué sería diferente con ellos?

Tendría que pasar desapercibido a través de lo que se suponía uno de los lugares más seguros de todo el país del fuego. Unas cuantas decenas de metros que eran solo la diferencia entre dos dimensiones paralelas, que por definición, sin importar cuánto se extendieran en algún sentido, jamás se encontrarían.

El sistema de seguridad era terrible. Cada corredor estaba compuesto casi únicamente por sensores en vez de placas que formaran los pisos, paredes y techo. Cada puerta estaba diseñada para mantenerse cerrada, su estado natural era ese y en él se mantendría por defecto de pasar algo, por lo que se necesitaba un flujo continuo no solo de energía sino que también de información a través de todo el complejo para que se pudiera abrir y mantener abierta. Un corte en éste y una parte completa del muro era cerrada herméticamente. Incluso las personas formaban parte de ese flujo de información, materia y energía, por lo que ningún ser extraño al sistema podía ingresar. Cada puerta que se abría requería que otra se cerrara en su lugar, en general solo se podía tener un lugar hacia dónde desplazarse ya que para que ese camino fuera despejado toda puerta o entrada de algún tipo que no fuera la deseada era sellada casi hasta el punto de atrincherarla. Cada parte de la estructura tenía la capacidad de auto defenderse de manera letal, cada habitación tenía un flujo independiente de aire, agua y otros que era independiente del resto y controlable. Cada cavidad, cañería y ducto era llenado con líquido para ser intransitable mientras no se usara y ese líquido estaba cubierto de nanomáquinas, al igual que el aire, el agua y los cuerpos del personal.

¿Cómo sería posible pasar?

Muerto era una idea que no se veía mal al primer vistazo, y él no estaba seguro de que no le hubiera pasado antes, pero si se consideraba la elevada presencia de sensores electroquímicos, moleculares y demás hubiera sido imposible, además del hecho de que el chakra del rubio tenía una firma mucho más evidente que la mayoría. Lo supo desde siempre, y desde siempre se esforzó por logra enmascarar las señales de su presencia, con resultados muy exitosos. El solo desaparecer no hubiera sido posible para él y que no fuera identificable desde medio continente de distancia ya era un logro casi sobrehumano que consiguió antes de tener memoria.

Nunca pasaría por algunas zonas, en el caso de pasar como materia orgánica muerta, un cadáver, sería solo por lugares muy específicos y con mucha suerte. No ser detectado equivaldría aún en éstas circunstancias a confiar en una mezcla de errores humanos, informáticos, mecánicos, de criterio, omisiones y probablemente a alguna emergencia imprevista para la que no existiera aún protocolo. Todo eso lubricado con mucha suerte. Y sería tremendamente sospechoso que todo eso sucediera simultáneamente.

Mientras tanto, en una tercera línea de vida paralela otro ser se encontraba desde hace casi media década tratando de descifrar un muro aún más impenetrable que aquel.

El sello era una obra de arte. El Kyūbi trató de pasar chakra a la fuerza. _Sí, voy a tener que tomarme mi tiempo para estudiar esto… Maldito Yondaime._

En vez de pulsar con rabia, empezó a trazar los caminos del sello con la delicadeza adquirida en eones, kalpas, de práctica.

Los primeros meses de la vida de su contenedor pasaron, en los cuales el zorro apenas levantó su cabeza a mirar la vida de su anfitrión. El sello era complejo y absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo. No es que importara demasiado si puedes cambiar entre estándares de tiempo humanos y de otros seres más _elevados._

Los ocho trigramas eran solo la amalgama que permitía mantener todo unido. El sello configuraba un universo de bolsillo en el que el Kyūbi se encontraba atrapado, con otros universos asociados aledaños.

 _El Yondaime era hábil, muy hábil. ¡He! … si solo no se hubiera muerto antes de lo necesario. Pero estos idiotas humanos ni sabían apreciarlo. La estima que le tienen es bien merecida… aun así no se daban cuenta del hombre que tenían de su lado._ El zorro se movió para ponerse más cómodo dentro de la jaula.

Si hubiera que describir el sello en palabras normales se trataría de una burbuja, una mínima cantidad de materia encerrando un enorme volumen. Dentro de ese volumen había dos diferencias importantes, la primera es que el volumen interno existía más allá de las tres dimensiones del espacio tradicional y otra dimensión adicional e independiente, de tiempo. La segunda diferencia es que el material que llenaba ese volumen era una cantidad ridícula de órdenes de magnitud superior a la delgada pared que lo encerraba. Ahora, cada contenido interno era en sí mismo, a su vez, la pared de otra burbuja. Cada burbuja era inconmensurablemente mayor por dentro que por fuera, sin siquiera contar que por cada iteración había un número mayor de dimensiones de espacio encerradas dentro. Cada universo con sus propias constantes matemáticas, sus propias leyes de la física, su propia lógica, todo con tal de que lo que se hiciera en uno, de llegar perforarse la pared, no pudiera afectar al otro.

La burbuja final estaba separada de la primera por un número casi inexpresable de niveles.

La cerradura, por así llamarlo era un pilar de varios niveles de profundidad dentro de cada una de las burbujas, principalmente encontrándose en la pared exterior de la primera burbuja.

Por dentro era una construcción fractal terrible, se auto sellaba un número infinito de veces. Cosa que aumentaba con cada nivel de manera logarítmica y aun así le permitía al portador extraer chakra del Bijū sin correr el riesgo de bloquearse o pasar a una retroalimentación positiva catastrófica en la que el flujo del chakra fuera cada vez más grande, exponencialmente, hasta causar un desastre. Claramente no podría servir usar esa técnica de sobrecargar el flujo de chakra para salir del sello. El flujo de energía funcionaba solo en un sentido y el otro estaba bloqueado. Si hubiera alguna falla en los niveles superiores el Kitsune lo hubiera notado y si esta se daba en los inferiores el fractal se habría encargado de crear un ciclo de realimentación que hubiera colapsado esa parte del sello o redirigido la energía de vuelta al zorro. Nada de eso había pasado hasta el momento, poniendo en duda que llegara a pasar, después de todo el crecimiento exponencial es peligrosísimo ya que da tremendos resultados en un tiempo ínfimo.

Era extraño que alguien se atreviera a jugar con fractales y más aún en circunstancias así… como todo arte era posible dilucidar al autor a partir de su trabajo. Casi podía ver qué tipo de persona era a través de su obra, sus gustos, sus debilidades, su personalidad… Si es que no conociera eso de antemano…

En el otro extremo había una cerradura que se extendía por todos los niveles y era posible abrirla por fragmentos. Nada significativo para el constructo completo. Había un centro primario que no era ni reactivo ni fundamental y varios otros con funciones independientes. Una alteración forzada en cualquiera no afectaba los otros, tampoco a las vías primarias en ninguna forma y el cambio existía mínimamente desde las vías de jerarquía cuaternaria no directa hacia las otras vías inferiores. Cada vía de menor jerarquía influida no causaba un efecto suficiente para alterar el sello y una sobrecarga de una de esas vías, de un nódulo o un ganglio de ellas tendía a romper el tejido del equivalente del espacio-tiempo del sello o empujarlo más abajo (cosa que el zorro inmediatamente notó que se revertía después de unos minutos).

Aún si el constructo no se rompía (insustancialmente como aquello) los mecanismos internos no soportaban más allá de una cierta cantidad de energía directa o indirecta, podía romper una parte pero todo lo que estaba a su alrededor enviaba la energía más profundo, donde no pudiera hacer daño.

Tampoco funcionaba soltar una construcción independiente de chakra que jalara o empujara desde otra parte una sección del sello, para tratar de engañarlo y que no pareciera ser parte del Bijū. Tampoco había resultados si se hacía esto sobre todo el sello a la vez. Tratar de usar chakra concentrado en cualquiera de sus estados de materia o energía no arrojó ningún resultado aun cuando el Kyūbi trató en prácticamente toda combinación posible.

Masa supercrítica de chakra, nada.

El Kyūbi mantuvo a raya la regeneración del sello enviando pulsos cada vez mayores de energía, necesitaba tiempo. Concentrar chakra en el sello hubiera sido imposible para casi cualquier ente que lo poseyera excepto los más fuertes. Si el sello creaba una especie de universo en miniatura lo único que debía hacer era usar las leyes de la física de ese universo para crear un agujero negro de suficiente tamaño que lo devorara, colapsar todo ese universo en un agujero negro. Como el Kyūbi no era parte de ese universo sino que estaba dentro de él, sobreviviría. Sus leyes de la física eran diferentes a las de ese universo expresamente para que pudiera tener la menor interacción posible con este. Tendría que crear una concentración de energía en lugar de materia entonces, era más fácil crear un agujero negro de chakra puro que transformar ese chakra en materia y luego juntar la suficiente. Lentamente la energía fue reunida en un punto… un Kugelblitz. La monstruosa concentración de chakra fue tal que creó un agujero negro artificial solamente con energía, colapsando un punto del espacio, implotándolo hasta el infinito. Como resultado, nada. Entonces trataría con otras cosas.

Energía oscura, alterna o negativa, curvar el espacio tiempo, los agujeros negros normales y primordiales, materia, energía y chakra extraño y exótico.

Era increíble lo que un suministro así de poderoso de chakra podía crear, cosas que la raza humana solo había comenzado a vislumbrar en sus teorías hace una centuria… Y nada de eso pudo dañar significativamente el sello. Se regeneró a los pocos minutos tal y como siempre.

El Kyūbi se dejó consumir por la rabia sin miramientos, la necesitaría junto con un gran descanso para lo que seguiría luego. Comenzó a concentrar energía, si tenía razón y el universo interno base del sello seguía las mismas propiedades que el exterior (nada indicaba que no lo hiciera, se aseguró) se rompería bajo ciertos extremos. Las cinco fuerzas fundamentales estaban presentes y conformadas de manera casi idéntica a las del universo; un universo de bolsillo como en el que estaba es susceptible a un colapso gravitacional completo. Crearía energía hasta que el universo creado por el sello se destruyera. La materia causaba gravedad, la energía podía también pero necesitaría mucha y el chakra supliría toda la necesaria…

Meses más tarde el universo no había implotado como esperaba, tendría que reabsorber toda esa energía. El sello no cedía ante la destrucción de todo lo que lo rodeaba, era inútil, había convertido toda la dimensión en una singularidad sin que la construcción primordial del sello resultara mayormente perturbada.

El Kyūbi pensó con aprensión en una solución más… tendría que sacar energía de la ergosfera de ese ser que lo superaba en jerarquía... La diferencia de energía sería como comparar la luz de una vela y un quásar… No, jamás usaría eso.

Siguió analizando el sello…

También eran perceptibles varios niveles lo suficientemente bien construidos para ser pasados por alto excepto por unos cuantos humanos en el planeta.

Mientras más miraba el sello, más respeto le tenía al Yondaime.

Existían siete niveles primarios. Un "pilar" central los conectaba de cierta forma, se ligaban lo suficiente para casi crear emergencia para dar algo de inteligencia al constructo, sin embargo cada parte podía funcionar independientemente.

El sello era capaz de separar la personalidad, su poder y su energía vital del Kyūbi. Un logro en sí mismo para cualquier maestro de fūinjutsu y si consideramos a un ser con chakra infinito…

La zona del sello que contenía un trozo del Shinigami dejaba mucho que desear, era falta de gracia y no muy imaginativa, pero hacía su trabajo y eso era todo lo que importaba.

 _Hubiera sido imposible trazarlo en batalla, debió planearlo antes y le debió tomar años idearlo. Es raro que un humano se tome las molestias con situaciones tan lejanas._

 _Para que alguien cree esto… Claramente es uno de los mejores frutos de fūinjutsu…_ _ **humano.**_ _Solo ciertos seres más elevados podían siquiera acercarse a controlar algo de mi chakra._

 _La barrera me es vagamente familiar, se parece un poco a la mierda que llaman "sello" los Hyūga -¡Bah!, solo sirve porque parte fue robado de los Kitsunes del este-_ El Kyūbi cruzó sus patas delanteras y descansó su cabeza sobre ellas.

 _Empecemos de nuevo. Su barrera es una copia, sin importar que sea incompleta, del sello de las puertas principales de B'zi, destruidas hace varios milenios atrás, es imposible que las viera intactas._

 _La transferencia también es una copia… se parece a distancia a uno de los umbrales de La Ciudad de las Miles de Puertas, raro, no inesperado. Las falsificaciones baratas abundaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Este sello es lo más cerca que he llegado a ver de uno de los umbrales, excepto por los mismos, y el Yondaime se atrevió a copiarlo. No es un sello completo, es verdad, logró resumir el original a alrededor del 5% de su estructura._

 _Me agradas humano._

 _O lo harías si no te odiara por decidir sin tener derecho de hacerlo, gánate el derecho a una opinión antes de decidir, con lo que tenías en ese momento no te la merecías._

 _La sección encargada del pedazo del Shinigami es una versión mejorada de una puerta inferior a_ _La Ciudad de las Torres Incontables, cariñosamente llamada El Infierno Verde del Noreste, o Abszu, para los extranjeros._

 _En algún lugar está un sello dimensional combinado con otras funciones que en más de una oportunidad usó Nibi en mi presencia y tiene relación con las almas. Hay varios compartimentos ocultos y sellos bodega distribuidos por doquier._

 _La organización general… me resulta tan conocida._

 _La apertura y el sello externo están escondidos en alguna zona a la que accesar lo suficiente desde aquí para sacar información útil me es imposible. El sello externo es claramente inspirado en el sello de 4 designios._

 _La sección de contención es original a pesar de todo, un cambio después de todo. ¡Hmh…!_

 _El Yondaime selló la mitad del chakra que conecta mi consciencia al resto de mi chakra en sí mismo, lo que requiere un sello casi tan poderoso como este en su alma. Los sellos de alma son muy raros y más aún uno que tiene que soportar la eternidad y romper uno de los pocos axiomas del universo que realmente funciona…_

Después de días, cuando el zorro llegaba al final de su recopilación mental, recordó algo.

 _El sello, si lo roto de esta forma… y lo veo como… Mierda…_ Sus irises de fuego se abrieron, sus pupilas se enancharon visiblemente. Toda la somnolencia que tenía hasta el momento se disipó al instante; a la par esto se vio reflejado en sus facciones, casi como si sus párpados fueran tirados hacia afuera.

 _El sello, el sello, se parece al Sello Dieciséis Designios Elementales, imposible. Que un humano…_

 _No hay duda, el patrón circular no existe, ni todos los enlaces, así que no hay centro como en el sello real, pero los núcleos de los Designios están sugeridos demasiado bien como para ser accidental. Que pueda pasar todo este poder tampoco es coincidencia, el Namikaze sabía qué era y para qué servía._

Era primera vez en la larga historia del Kyūbi que algún humano conocía tanto de un sello como este, la máxima creación, discutiblemente, de todo el fūinjutsu. Y era primera vez que alguien lograba copiar un Sello Único. Todos los demás que lo intentaron, junto dentro del cuales estaba grupo extremadamente reducido de quienes lograron usarlos, jamás pasaron del séptimo nivel. El sello de los dieciséis Designios Elementales era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de todo el mundo, la mayoría de las cabezas de los clanes vulpinos no sabían de su existencia. Ni siquiera dentro de lo que fue el círculo interno del Trono Rojo eran realmente conocidos, es más, casi nadie, aún tan cerca del Trono Rojo, siquiera sospechaba que los Sellos Sagrados fueran más que un mito.

El zorro apenas recuerda la última vez que se mencionó algo relacionado a los sellos sagrados y durante su vida solo los vio en uso tres veces. Los sabía cómo era mérito de su anterior título, nada más.

 _Los procesos básicos del sello son fáciles de identificar. No obstante, tendré que esperar a ver sus consecuencias cuando llegue el momento… Si algún humano merece recobrar el respeto que una vez tuvo esta raza -¡Hmh!- ese eres tú._

El sello no había tocado nada referente a la abominación… Por suerte. No obstante se preparaba para sustentar una cantidad de energía así de presentarse anomalías en la prisión. Estaba también preparado para soportar la materialización de chakra ajeno al huésped y al constructo, llegando al punto de desarrollar por sí mismo pseudópodos para contener erupciones de chakra coronal.

Sobrecargarlo podía parecer una buena idea entonces, aprovechar la maleabilidad que presentaba para deformar su estructura más allá de sus axiomas, pero tampoco funcionaría. El sello radiaba el chakra y lo usaba para sustentarse de manera osmótica. Se alimentaba de la energía, de la propia energía que el Kyūbi podría haber usado para sobrecargarlo – el sello se burlaba del zorro - incluso bajo densidades altísimas de chakra que convertían el proceso típico de radiación de este, en forma de energía pura, en conducción, con el chakra en estado plasmático.

Al intentar lo contrario: causar un vació de chakra que, por fuerza del gradiente de concentración del chakra, quitara la energía del sello o la dispersara lo suficiente, tampoco obtenía nada. La barrera y los caminos que determinaban la parte visible del sello no bajaban de cierta densidad básica de energía. El zorro trató de buscar si había un cambio sustancial sobre el pseudoespacio que rodeaba el muro. Nada, nada más allá de la presión que ejercía la masa del chakra. Sin rastro de deformación geométrico-espacial sobre el muro trató por el plano temporal. Nada. El humano no era tan estúpido, sin embargo también dudaba que fuera suficientemente inteligente.

Como fuera, estaba atrapado.

Había un espacio en blanco en su memoria entre el momento en que había estado dentro de la maquinaria del muro y ahora, que estaba fuera de él, pero no importaba. Y esa energía interna que lo guio hasta aquí palpitaba más fuerte que nunca en su pecho. Tenía que seguir.

 _Corre. Corre y jamás te detengas…_

Y así lo hizo.

La euforia salía por todos sus poros, una sensación indescriptible e incomprensible incluso para quien la ha vivido. Eras tú y el mundo. Unidos, te disolvías en la eternidad y la infinidad era tú recompensa. Tras ese muro estaba la eternidad. El mundo. La realidad, y por lo tanto, quién podías ser realmente.


End file.
